Lord of the Rings Fanatic
by babybaggins
Summary: Essay


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is my first shot at really writing, and I wasn't sure I even wanted to do this. I had to write this essay for a class and I wanted to know what other people thought of it. So please review!

Lord of the Rings Fanatic

Like any other teenager, I am always on the run. I am always busy, especially since I started college. So far it isn't extremely hard, but I still don't really have that much time to do the things I like most. I like going places with my friends and family. I like playing video games and reading. I am a thrill seeker, so naturally I love going to amusement parks like Wild Adventures. I love riding roller coasters. But most of all, I love watching movies. I like anything from mystery to comedy, and everything from horror to romance. However, my favorite is fantasy. That is probably why my favorite movie is "Lord of the Rings."

Really, Lord of the Rings is like an escape for me. If I've had a long day, or if I don't feel the best in the world, I can just sit down with a bowl of nice hot popcorn, relax, and watch the movie. Because it is a fantasy movie, it seems to take watchers away to another world. Sometimes watchers can really relate to what the characters are going through, he or she may even feel that they are going through the exact same situation. Of coarse, I don't mean that they are literally fighting orcs or cave trolls in the Mines of Moria, but they may be arguing with a friend or family member, at school or at home, and may need to think about how much they need to work things out before things get worse.

Lord of the Rings is also a good movie to watch if you happen to be an action fan. There are fantastic fight scenes in all three movies where the watcher gets to see the heroes kick butt, and the villains fight with everything they've got. There are one on one fights and huge battles. In "The Fellowship of the Ring," the first movie, the fellowship fights orcs, who are foul ugly creatures, and a cave troll, which is gigantic, in the Mines of Moria. Then at Amon Hen they fight a very angry group of Uruk-hai, which is a cross breed of orcs and goblins. In "The Two Towers," the second movie, there are two main battles going on at the same time. One is at Helm's Deep, which is a fortress built into the side of a mountain. Here hundreds of men and elves fought against about ten thousand Uruk-hai. The other battle is at Isengard, the tower of Saruman. Here there are hundreds of angry Ents, huge walking talking trees, trying to get revenge against thousands of orcs for cutting down their relatives. The Ents eventually drown out the problem by destroying a dam and releasing a river. In "The Return of the King," the third and final movie of the trilogy, the fight takes place at Minas Tirith, a giant white city carved into a mountain. The heroes are up against thousands of orcs, hundreds of cave trolls, and a ton of oliphaunts, which are giant elephants. That's a lot of action for only three movies.

Now, there's more to these movies than just fighting wars and kicking butt. If the watcher likes comedy, it's in there too. The main comic relief comes from two of the hobbits, Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry, and Peregrin Took or Pippin. Hobbits are very short people who have very large, hairy feet. They are usually more rounded seeing as how they eat about seven meals a day. They are full of harmless mischief and curiosity. They are always doing something to get themselves, and sometimes everyone else, in trouble. In "The Fellowship," They steal fireworks from Gandalf, the grey wizard, at Bilbo's party in the Shire. In the Mines of Moria, Pippin manages to draw the attention of thousands of orcs just because of his curiosity. There is also another duo in the comedy relief section. This duo consists of a dwarf, Gimli, and an elf, Legolas. Now, Dwarves and Elves are not usually friends. As a matter of fact, they usually hate each other. This is probably because they are very different. Dwarves are of medium height, they are usually rude and dirty, and they love to eat and drink. While elves on the other hand are tall quiet, very light on their feet, and do not drink. But, as this movie shows, it just takes time to get to know someone before becoming friends with them. By the second movie, Legolas and Gimili are fast becoming friends. They even engage in a little friendly competition. They compete to see who kills the most Uruk-hai at Helms Deep. In the third movie they even have a drinking contest. This, in my opinion, is hilarious. Especially since Legolas wins even though he hasn't really drank before.

Last but not least, this movie has romance. It's not my favorite part of the movie but it is there. The main romance story comes from Aragorn, the ranger and rightful king, and Arwen the elvish princess. He is a man and she is immortal. She decides to give up her immortal life to be with him. Her father, Elrond, wants her to keep her immortality and go to the Grey Havens, or the undying lands, where she can live out the rest of eternity away from war and hardship. There are also a few other romances, but they are not as elaborate. For example, at the beginning of the first movie it is implied that Samwise Gamgee, or Sam is secretly in love with Rosie Cotton, or Rose. At the end of the third movie, when Sam returns to the Shire, he and Rosie get married. Another example is that of Eowyn and Faramir. Throughout the second and third movies, it is easy to see that Eowyn is falling in love with Aragorn. But, as earlier stated, he is dedicated to Arwen. So at the end of the third movie, it is implied that Eowyn and Faramir care for each other. These are all great examples of true love and how love conquers all.

I never would have known all of this if it weren't for my best friend. She made me sit down and watch it. After that I was hooked. I found myself constantly looking for the release date of either the next movie or the extended edition of the previous movie. The extended edition has many new and extended scenes added into the movie. I don't know everything about the movie, but I do know that whether someone like to laugh, or cry, or be left in suspense, Lord of the Rings is a movie that someone might want to see. It is my favorite because of all of these things and it will probably be my favorite for a long time. In the future, I hope that everyone gets a chance to watch and learn from this wonderful movie trilogy.

Please review. Please no flames. Please remember I'm new at this.


End file.
